


要多美丽有多美丽

by curlybear



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 高木雄也是伊野尾慧最喜欢的观察对象。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 3





	要多美丽有多美丽

伊野尾有个不打伞的习惯。他出门的时候，大颗大颗的雨滴砸在地上，而他只是向上看了看乌云密布，然后一只脚踏了出去。

一把黑色雨伞在他的头顶撑开，是同公司的高木雄也，伊野尾的管理人。譬如聚餐时他只坐在角落，似睡似醒，这时候高木就把烤好的肉放在他面前的碟子里。譬如他把东西落在办公室，高木就跑过来把东西还给他。再譬如，他们两个人一起出差，伊野尾穿的少了，缩着肩膀喊冷，高木就把自己的大衣借给他。

只要有高木在，伊野尾就什么都不用做。

这个习惯也有副作用。某个雨天高木恰好不在，伊野尾由于依赖高木太久，手头连雨伞都没有，只能冒雨回家。站到家门口时已经是湿漉漉的，仿佛被强迫洗了澡的猫。他把赤裸的自己泡在装满热水和橡胶小黄鸭的浴缸里很久，终究还是感冒了。伊野尾很怕感冒，任何病症在他身上都会变成久治不愈。咽喉炎是这样，肩痛是这样，高木雄也也是这样。

伊野尾裹了厚厚的绒毯，抱着一杯热气腾腾的苹果肉桂茶，把梅糖仙子的片段看了无数遍，终于等来了害他生病的罪魁祸首。

自知有罪的人一进门就不停道歉，还给病人做了饭，伊野尾只把脸从毯子里露出来，吃得津津有味。

因为是高木呀，所以自己才这么容易就原谅了他。

伊野尾拉住高木，把咳嗽和喷嚏一股脑糊在他身上，高木也不生气，他抱着伊野尾，让他的后背朝上，轻轻拍打着。

高木住在伊野尾对面，第一次敲开伊野尾的门，是因为一只小狗。他才搬来三天，就在公寓附近捡了一只幼年金毛犬，正挨家挨户打听主人。狗不是伊野尾的，但他站在这个陌生男子面前，鬼使神差的说了谎。伊野尾虽然到处说自己喜欢猫，实际上却是狗派，对于说谎带来的两个后果，他挺满意。一只小狗和小狗一样的男人，他都想要。

他们站在雨天的十字路，整幅光景像是用徕卡照出的照片。伊野尾看着站在他旁边的高木，男人一手撑着伞，一手搭在伊野尾的肩膀上。穿的外套是好像他们在冲绳出差时候的那件，也可能不是，毕竟高木没什么时尚的感觉，他买的衣服大体相似，都是深颜色，而且普通。但伊野尾知道不是那件衣服，因为它现在好好的在伊野尾的衣柜里。高木把衣服借给伊野尾，伊野尾谎称送去干洗，要晚几天还，实际上他跑到银座的百货买了一件一模一样的，那时候他才知道这件衣服有多贵。

高木没有疑心，衣服是洗过了的，像新的一样。

伊野尾不觉得自己喜欢撒谎，但是对着高木，他什么话都能说出来，简直是撒谎精转世。不会烤肉是假的，把东西落在办公室是故意的，在冲绳时候冻得要死倒是真的。

我恋爱了。高木的声音像低音提琴，在伊野尾心上划出一道涟漪。他面无表情，暗自希望雨再大一点，最好让这把巨大的黑色雨伞都不顶用，让他们两个一起淋湿。

他想问“我怎么不知道”，也想问“那你以后还能养狗吗”，还想问“是我认识的女孩子吗”，这些思绪在脑海中绕了一圈，辗转到嘴边却成了一声咳嗽。绿灯亮了，他拉住高木雄也。快走吧，他听见自己的声音，不然我又要感冒了。

伊野尾慧喜欢高木雄也，真的喜欢，喜欢的不带一点希望。

高木当然是不舍得他感冒的，他揽着伊野尾的肩，把他整个收进保护圈内，快步走过走了千余次的路口。

隔日，半个公司的人都知道企划课的高木谈恋爱了。有句话这么说的，世间最藏不住的是喷嚏，贫穷，还有爱情，就算是对平日里不苟言笑的高木课长也一样适用。伊野尾在茶水间伪装成角落里的一只类菌生物，两只耳朵听企划课小姑娘谈上司的八卦，话题不知道怎么转到了自己身上。

“你说inoo酱有恋人吗？他跟课长的关系不是挺好的？”

“诶？好难想象啊。他那么可爱，女孩子也只会把他当小动物啦。”

伊野尾想走上前去给这两个女孩子额头一人一个爆栗。别看我这个样子，我可是你们的前辈啊。

谈了恋爱的高木春风得意，新来的职员终于理解前辈说的课长虽然长得凶，实际上是非常温柔的人。

到了年末，高木开始忙了起来，两个部门离得远，伊野尾不常能见到他。就当是提前习惯，伊野尾想，什么病最后也肯定会痊愈的。

除了自己还会在经过高木的家门时候，侧耳倾听里面传来的汪酱的叫声，顺便有几次扶正了写着takaki的门牌。

汪酱是当初高木捡的狗，名字起得随便，很有伊野尾的风格。伊野尾养了一阵发现自己不知道什么时候开始对狗毛过敏，与汪酱共处一室时候简直形容惨烈，不能再逞强。诶，明明小时候没关系的啊。见伊野尾不舍，高木说，我来养吧，你想的时候可以来看。

伊野尾下了班，在走廊尽头看到高木，问他快圣诞节了，要不要一起吃个饭，问完便后悔了，幸好高木说自己要加班，伊野尾顺势说那就算了呗，转身走了，听到高木在身后打电话订新年礼物。

街上已经全是节日的气氛，彩灯挂上枯寒枝条，代替了花叶垂落下来。伊野尾一个人不知道去哪儿，挑了最繁华人最多的地段，毫无目的地漫步。在一家卖雨具的店铺外，停在橱窗处看了很久，走了进去。出来的时候拿着一把折叠伞。店主介绍说这是最近的科技，防风且轻便。同高木的雨伞一模一样的就放在折叠伞旁边，看起来既重又贵，伊野尾掂量了自己的能力，放弃了。

是要一个人撑的伞，他想。

接着他就看到了那个说是要加班的人。

他站在一棵挂着最好看彩灯的梧桐树下，跟树一样高直，在同对面的女孩子说话。女孩子把一个信封递给他，他笑着收在大衣里怀，他们的手指碰到了吗，伊野尾没太看清。他好像是邀请了女孩子吃饭，女孩子又好像是拒绝了。他也不勉强，同她告别，然后他回过头，终于看到了不远处傻愣着的伊野尾。

高木其实早就看到伊野尾，他在前方不远处霓虹灯的丛林里，穿着白色羽绒服，一摇一摆的像个小企鹅。

他走过去，问他怎么没回家。替他整理围巾，盖住冻红的脸。低头高木就看到了伊野尾拿着的新雨伞。

怎么买雨伞了？他又问。

那些不可言说的如同海水潮起潮落，周而复始，最终先于话语，眼泪落了下来。伊野尾站在那儿，无声的嚎啕。高木吓坏了，搂住哭到打嗝的人，慌慌张张，不知所措。伊野尾一想到这个笨蛋并不知道自己为什么哭，突然觉得好生气，无声的嚎啕变为放声大哭。他一头扎进高木柔软的羊绒衫里，看不到周遭，只留高木自己面对着驻足的行人苦笑。

伊野尾哭够了，把脑袋抬离高木的胸膛，他的鼻子和眼眶的颜色变得和嘴唇一样了。

结论是当初不应当把狗给高木养，他衣服上肯定有狗毛。

高木有一个好习惯，有些事他从来不刨根问底。对于伊野尾突然涌上的情绪也是一样。他带伊野尾回了家，给人换了衣服，放到床上，倒上水，说了晚安。一切都和以前一样，除了他没留下来。

离开前，他回头看昏暗床头灯下鼓起的被子。我新年要回大阪，他说，你要是觉得无聊，可以来找我。

新年假期的第二天，伊野尾坐上了开往大阪的车。

高木开车到新大阪站接他，说要带他回家吃饭。伊野尾没做好准备，全程梦游般见了高木的家人。

你早点告诉我，我会穿的正式点过来的。伊野尾指责高木。

高木看了看还是个企鹅样的伊野尾。这样就挺好的啊，inoo酱。

吃过了饭，伊野尾说自己订好了酒店，高木也没留他在家里住，只说要送他。酒店离高木家本来也不太远，中途高木带他穿过小时候经常去的公园，说是这样走要更近一些。他们踏着台阶走到公园正中的小山丘，他们在丘顶能看见一轮落日像是要燃烧出最后的光辉般喷薄出大片橘色。

高木指着很远地方给伊野尾看。那是我们家的墓地，他解释道，高木家的人去世后都埋葬在那里。

“也包括你吗？”

“那你想跟我葬在一起吗？”

高木声音在冷风中还是像低音提琴，轻柔又动听，却在伊野尾的内核引起一场爆炸。

我是不是不应该跟你说我恋爱了？或者我应该立刻告诉你，是你呐。高木脱下手套，从衣兜里拿出手帕。

你看，他没什么底气的说，双眼却如明月星辰。只要跟你有关，我总会犯错。

伊野尾脸上又流出了两条小河。


End file.
